The development and implementation of Automatic Dependent Surveillance-Broadcast (ADS-B) technology around the world is expected to provide more operationally efficient airspace. In this environment, aircraft would be able to change their flight level during cruise in oceanic and procedural airspace for optimum flight level for better fuel consumption (better airplane performance), favorable winds (e.g. better tail wind), to avoid turbulence or due to presence of weather at the current flight level, and for other reasons. The ADS-B technology is also envisioned to provide enhanced Air Traffic Management (ATM) in air space environments, such as busy airports to allow aircraft to follow one another at a controlled and monitored spacing to increase air space capacity and efficiency. However, there are no known currently existing flight deck or cockpit tools that would assist a flight crew to initially achieve a required or ATM instructed spacing from a lead aircraft and to maintain this spacing in an ATM environment using an ADS-B application or similar technology and while also maintaining a vertical path of the flight plan or vertical profile.